MHA: Kamen Rider Gadget
by Toroka25
Summary: The Kamen Riders were once the Heroes of Japan, and now, in the time of My Hero Academia, they are to return in the form of a boy named Mikumo Akatani, whose mechanical tinkering (and stolen documents) has unintentionally, but quite miraculously, allowed him to restore the line of the First Heroes of Japan. What Could possibly go wrong? (Goddammit, Bubsy!)
1. Prologue: Build's Legacy

Author's Note: Helloooooooo Everyone, sorry for the wait! Now I know some of you already know about the cancellation of my Life Foundation Series, but today I am here to bring you the Prologue of my newest Fanfiction, Kamen Rider Gadget! Now, to those who had read my last update may know, I had originally Intended this to be Kamen Rider Gadget vs Retsujo Sentai Koseiger (Heroine Squadron Koseiger), where Mikumo obtains a Harem in the forms of the 6 girls of class 1-A, but after looking through the concept data for Izuku's Original Version, Mikumo Akatani, I thought... 'This is just screaming a Pairing with Mei Hatsume!' And I decided, instead, I will create a Super Sentai Version of this story alongside this one, so you guys can pick your poison on my two projects! This other Project will be called Eiyuu Sentai Koseiger (Hero Squadron: Koseiger), where the Sentai Members will be the Big 4 from the Training Camp Arc (Katsuki Bakugo, Mikumo Akatani, Tenya Iida, and Shoto Todoroki) with either Ochako Uraraka, Mina Ashido, or Momo Yaoyorozu as the Pink Ranger of the Group! I will leave that for you guys to decide who will become the Pink Ranger in a Poll that I will post on my Page. Remember only one person can be chosen to be the Pink Ranger, and you only get one choice, so choose wisely. Aaaaaanyyyywaaaaay, that is enough out of me! I hope you guys enjoy the Prologue: Build's Legacy! Catch ya on the Flipside! **RIDER SMAAAAAASH!**

Prologue: Build's Legacy

In the School Yard of a neighborhood middle school, a fight has broken out between the School Bully, Katsuki Bakugou, and it's resident Quirkless, Mikumo Akatani, the two of them exchanging blows with one another, Mikumo growling as his face has not only bruises, but burns from Katsuki's Explosion Quirk, and Katsuki is growling from the bruises on his face, all caused by one of Mikumo, or in his mind Yamikumo's, inventions. This little number is the Burst Brace, a pair of gauntlets that are mounted on his wrist, they increase the force of punches through the use of constantly recoiling springs that release upon contact and add to the force. "Damn it, Yamikumo! Just give up already! You'll never get into UA!"

"I'll never give up, Kacchan! You can't make me, and this world won't break me!" Mikumo says, stomping his foot as metal clamps wrap around his boot, "Let's go!" Mikumo says, rushing forward, slower than usual, but he smiles as he continues fighting with Katsuki, and everyone is shocked to see the two still going, but eventually, the police, nearby heroes, and the teachers are forced to break up the fight, in which Katsuki is furious, but Mikumo only has a smug grin on his face, his weapons flowing back into his uniform, unnoticed. Mikumo is guided home while Katsuki is lectured about the usage of his Quirk in public, and the Police find out that, as usual, Katsuki tried to intimidate and bully Mikumo, who only proceeded to defend himself, matching Katsuki despite being completely Quirkless.

It's a wonder to everyone in the situation how a Quirkless Boy could match somebody with a Powerful Quirk, and only come out with some minor injuries. Mikumo smiles as he heads home, and like usual, his mother is both angry and worried. Mikumo and Katsuki getting into fights is nothing new, but every single time it gets worse and worse, and today was minor compared to how bad it can get, with both boys nearly killing each other in a few rare instances. However, she can understand why, ever since her son found out he was Quirkless, he's been working hard and literally fighting for his dream, as many people attempt to put him down, trying to force him to give up his dreams, however, there is something that he has never told her son, something she has kept quiet about, and now she thinks is the perfect time to tell him. "Mikumo!" Inko Akatani says, walking to her son as he walks up.

"Hey mom…" Mikumo says, turning his head away, "Got into a fight with Kacchan again…"

"I know… I can tell from your injuries…" Inko says, sighing as she looks at her son. "You know, since you are almost old enough to enter High School, and since you keep getting into fights… I guess it's time I told you the truth…"

"The Truth?" Mikumo asks.

"Come inside…" She says, and brings him over to the table and then brings him a photo, and reveals to him that there were Heroes of the Early Days actually all in one photo, some of them older, some of them in their early 20s, but all of them are standing proudly, holding their helmets in their hands. "This…" She points to a man in a red and blue suit, his helmet in his hand with a cocky smile, "This is our ancestor, Kamen Rider Build, Sento Kiryu… The 39th Generation of the Heisei Riders, and next to him…" He points to a black, silver and white rider with a watch motiff and kanji shaped lenses. "Is his successor, Kamen Rider Zi-O…"

"Whoa…!" Mikumo says.

"Build was a genius, though he did have a slight split personality disorder…" Inko says, smiling as she shows him the pictures of their ancestor, and she even brings out his notebooks on how he created his Rider System, and even helped Zi-O get his start, and once Zi-O finished his adventures, they worked together to steal a new System from a powerful Villain called All For One, who had developed a Neo-Shocker Organization, which had caught the attention of the Riders, and though they were defeated, they were able to dismantle the organization and take the newly minted Rider System, as well as all the data on it, in which Sento would entrust to his descendants to protect, and if one ever proved strong of will and heart to be able to use it, to give to them. Inko smiles as she brings out a small box with paper charms wrapped around strands of rope and slowly undoes the knot that holds the container shut. "I've been protecting this since before you were born, my baby… And now it's yours… The Gadget Driver…"

What he expected was some sort of device in the box, but what he sees, instead, is a book, but despite this, he opens it and finds the instructions to actually build the Gadget Driver, Mikumo's mind absorbing the information like a sponge, a wide smile across his face. "Oh man oh man! I could actually make this!" Mikumo says, smiling big, his inner techie really loving the thought put into this Driver. "All the details are here…!" He then stops, "Wait…" He then begins reading through the entirety of the book, and over the course of dinner, he not only finds the instructions for the two pieces of the Gadget Driver, and the Rider Machine, but also a scanning system to locate and copy Quirks! They were meant to be mass produced, so they were designed to be made with inexpensive materials that were easy to replace and recycle for future productions. Mikumo, however, wasn't a bastard who made things out of cheap scrap, he actually put love and care into his creations, making them from the most expensive and highest quality materials he could afford out of pocket.

In any case, he now had a plan, and gets to work on making not only the changers for his circle of friends he would hopefully make in UA, he also got to work on building the Gadget Driver, the Gadget Visor, and the Gadget Operator. To be specific the Driver is built in the form of a Smartphone, in which after selecting a special app on the phone and placing it against the waist, the smartphone transforms into the Gadget Driver, in which the phone's casing and screen becomes several times more durable thanks to the materials it is made from. When a Certain App is selected on the screen, and upon speaking the password, obviously "Henshin", and then placing the phone upon the waist, it transforms into the Driver and Mikumo's Rider Suit flows over his body.

The Entire Suit itself is constructed of Nano-Technology, and throughout it's design, there are circuit board markings flowing through it, and with microcontrollers on the joints of the arms, legs, between the shoulders, on the back of his forearms, and finally on his lower legs. However, the suit only travels as far as the neck, and doesn't spread past the portion of skin that connects with the head, and that is where the Gadget Visor comes in, as once the transformation takes place, they transform into the helmet. The Gadget Visor actually not only acts as the helmet for the suit, but also the main computer and the heads-up display for the entire system. The Helm of the Suit has both a communicator built in, thanks to it connecting to the Driver, it also has a secondary camera, a recordings, among other things, but it's biggest feature is the fact that it has Quirk Copy system, where it can scan and copy the Quirks of other heroes, and create gadgets that can recreate them, with adjustable power levels. Whats more, the scanner is highly detailed, and doesn't waste even pebibyte of data in it's analysis, and alongside it's scanning ability, it is a constantly learning machine, and can eventually recognize patterns and help the user predict and determine an opponent's attack patterns down to the smallest detail.

As for the Gadgets the Gadget Visor creates, their data is stored and then created inside the Gadget Operator, the smartwatch on the Suit's wrist, in which Mikumo can not only utilize Offensive, Defensive, and Supplementary Gadgets, but he also, as he needed, could create different forms based on previous data, and amplify the power of Quirks he obtained. However, the biggest project he would work on, but wouldn't get done in time for the exam, would be his Rider Machine, the Go-Go Gadget, which by itself looked like a model motorcyle, but in truth it was actually it in standby, and was usually stored away in the belt, however, he needed to build and customize it from the frame up, and that would take longer than he had once he finished with the three primary components. It also wouldn't be finished until after the Entrance Exam, which was going to be a brutal trial by fire for the Driver. However, once he finished, he had just over a week left, not enough time to do any preliminary tests on all of the systems.

Oh on a tangent for a moment, if you are wondering how Mikumo can actually pay for all the materials and the equipment to make these things, in his spare time no less, Inko Akatani is the CEO to Kiryu Industries, which is the biggest Hero Support Company in the world, and was founded on the ideals of her ancestor, Kamen Rider Build, aka Sento Kiryu, to "Bring Love and Peace" to the World, and ever since Sento founded the Company as a front in order to hide the Gadget Driver's Instruction Manual, it was highly successful once Heroes became more and more needed. The best part about it is that Sento was not only the Head of the Company, it's CEO, but he was also the Head of the Research and Development Team, and as such, many heroes owe their lives to Kiryu and his company for saving them. Inko has enough funding and materials, as well as space, to allow Mikumo to use their ancestor's old workshop, after a much needed renovation and an update to all of the tools in the shop. It's also fortunate for the company that Mikumo is actually very good at using as little components as possible to accomplish the best results once given, that's what made him a genius in terms of innovation and invention. It's also the reason why many people in the company don't want him to become a hero…

He is far too valuable an asset to let go out and battle Villains and Common Thugs, but then again, some of them need to be reminded that every CEO of Kiryu Industries was a Hero before they decided to retire, including Inko, who chose to retire from Heroism after she had Mikumo, and even chose to live in a humble dwelling in order to not let his wealth and financial power corrupt him. Much to the surprise, and joy of the Company's biggest members, it actually worked, and created a kind, smart, and loving boy who was just like his predecessors, yet could be as ruthless and cunning as even the shrewdest business man when he needed to be, not to mention manipulative when the situation required a bit of coercing. It's the reason why some of them were hoping that he wouldn't become a hero and instead focus on becoming the next head of the company.

In any case, Mikumo smiles as he finishes the Rider System and presents it to his mother, the woman smiling as she realizes her lifelong dream has been revived thanks to her son, he has revived the Rider System, and restored the Lineage of the Kamen Riders to the World. Unbeknownst to them, from the heavens above them, Build looks down at his descendant and smiles as he runs his hand along one of the pieces of his helm. "Looks like you found the Winning Combination, kid! Now go out there and kick some ass!" Sento cheers for his descendant, smiling. Eventually the week passes and Mikumo smiles as he stands before UA, a big smile on his face as he looks at the Academy, but the moment is ruined when he smells something family. "Oh god in heaven no…" Mikumo says, looking behind him and sees Katsuki. "Damn it!"

"You Damned Nerd!" Katsuki says, "You're still trying to get into UA!?" Katsuki shouts, "Why can't you just give up!?"

"Cuz I don't know the meaning of the term "give up", you bully! Then again, how can anyone call you that when I kicked your ass every day for the past several years!?"

"YOU WANNA GO, YAMIKUMO!?" Katsuki shouts.

"Maybe later, right now I have bigger fish to fry than you, and I'm going to put tartar sauce on them as well!" Mikumo says, turning away, only for one foot to get caught behind another, 'God damn it!' However, that is when he feels something grab onto him, and when he looks he sees something holding onto him, a grappling line as a young woman slowly reels it back in.

"Haha! It works!" A young woman with salmon pink hair styled in that dreadlocks, and then she pulls hard on the mechanism, pulling Mikumo into her. "Ah…!" She says as they collapse onto the ground, with Mikumo's face landing between her breasts. "Seems like the power on this thing is way too strong to be used to catch villains!" Her voice is upbeat and energetic, and then she looks at the boy on top of her, "Oh so assertive!"

"S-sorry!" Mikumo says, getting off her, then notices her piece of gear lying beside her, he picks it up and examines it, holds it to his ear as he knocks on it. "Wow, this is well built despite using only scrap!"

"Right!?" The girl says, getting uncomfortably close to Mikumo, causing the young man to blush, but he tries to ignore her closeness! "Say are you going to become part of the Support Class?"

"No, I'm actually looking to become part of the Hero Course!" Mikumo replies, "Though I am no stranger to tinkering myself! I can say that with a few adjustments, you may just pass the entrance exam!" He then notices the crazed look in her eyes. "How much sleep do you get every night?"

"About 2-3 Hours every night!"

"Don't, if you keep going like that, your children will become unstable and you'll lose your credit as an inventor!" Mikumo advises, "Get at least 7 Hours of sleep every night, it will help you focus and make you less scatter-brained!"

"You speak from experience?" She asks, getting closer, her nose touching his.

"Yup…!" He says, keeping his cool, but then curls up in a ball on the floor, "Mom banned me from the Workshop for weeks until I got enough sleep to stop blowing it up!"

"Yikes! I'd never be able to work on my Babies if that were to happen to me!" The young woman says, shocked. "I'll take your advice and learn from your experience! Good Luck in the Hero Exam!" She begins to walk off, "By the way, I'm Mei Hatsume!"

"Mikumo Akatani!" Mikumo says, smiling, "Kiryu Industries!" This catches Mei's attention, but knowing she is going to be running late, decides to interrogate him later and rushes off.

"Thanks for the Advice Miku-kun! See ya later!"

"Later Mei!" Mikumo says, smiling big, blushing a bit. 'Oh… I think I'm in love…!'

'The Heir to the Biggest Support Company just helped me! This is awesome! Maybe I'll get a good review for my babies if I follow his advice!' Mei thinks, skipping her way towards the Support Practical Exam. '7 hours of sleep huh? Might be nice!'

In the Presentation of the Hero Course Entrance Exam, Mikumo is tapping on the desk with his fingers, as if he were typing on a computer, his Gadget Visor hacking into the databanks of the Exam's Faux Villains, hoping to get some details on them, their construction, anything he can get his hands on. However, that is when one Tenya Iida stands up, asking his question about the Zero-Pointers, "And you, with your incessant tapping on your desk, would you stop, you're disturbing everyone! If you think that this Academy is going to be a Leisure School the-" However that is when suddenly he stops as a goo is launched onto his face and he is struggling to pull a gel off of his mouth.

"Shut up…" Mikumo says, "If you must know, I was looking into what you were just asking about, took me a while to get through the security system though…" Everyone looks at him, shocked, and Present Mic, he looks… Impressed!

"Wow! You managed to hack into our databases without a computer, that's pretty impressive, is it part of your Quirk?"

"I don't have one, Present Mic, sir!" Mikumo says, "I'm actually here to become the First Quirkless Hero of Japan!" With that everyone laughs at him, and Mikumo does an underhand toss to Iida, "Use this to dissolve the gel!" Tenya, taking it, doesn't need to be told twice as he pours the liquid over the gel and it unsticks, to which Tenya coughs as he tries to regain his composure.

"I wouldn't underestimate him…" Bakugou says, "This Loser may be Quirkless, but he beat the asses of strongest Quirk Users in our Middle School, all with those damned gadgets of his…"

"You speak from experience…?" One of the Examinees asks.

"As much as I hate to admit it, yes… My Quirk allows me to generate sweat that has the same properties of Nitroglycerin, and even then this kid just takes the pain and dishes it back out with those damned machines of his." Bakugou says, "I will admit that while I hate this bastard as a person, I can say his strength is genuine, and not to underestimate this damned nerd…" Mikumo looks at Katsuki and can only think one thing.

'Who are you and what have you done with Kacchan!?'

"And don't let this go to your head, you damned nerd! I'll kick your ass first chance I get!"

"Thats if you can!" Mikumo says, the two of them headbutting each other and growling at one another, Present Mic smiling at the two boys.

"Alright Alright, settle down everyone!" Present Mic says, "Now to answer your question, Examinee 7111, those are the Zero-Pointers, and their Gimmick is to rampage indiscriminately whenever they become crowded! Now let me ask you all, who here has played the Super Mario Brothers?"

"I have!" Mikumo says, "It's one of my favorite Retro Games!"

"Alright then, Examinee 0666, then tell us, what were those enemies in the Game that looked like blocks but were covered in spikes and had that menacing look on their face, and what their purpose was!" Present Mic says.

"Those were called Thwomps, sir! They were essentially the traps of the levels they were placed in, and the player only had a few precious seconds once they were underneath a Thwomp to get out of the way before receiving heavy damage!" Mikumo explains, "Wait, does that mean the same is true of the Zero-Pointers?"

"Correct, and Absolutely True, Listener!" Present Mic says, "Now these Zero-Pointers are far too dangerous for anyone to get any points from, and so it would be wise to steer clear of them, but for anyone who somehow manages to destroy the one associated with the examination area they are sent to, we have a special prize waiting for you! So everyone take care and do your best in this exam! PLUS ULTRA!" Mikumo smiles as his glasses give him all the data he needs as they walk towards the Testing Area, in which Mikumo takes a moment to take off his backpack, and runs an electric current through it, causing the structure to become rigid as he opens it and reveals his arsenal inside, and begins loading up a Modular Belt with the gear he believes he is going to need. "Grappling System, check… EMP Grenades, Check… High Frequency Blades, Check… Plasma Pistol, Check… Gadget Driver, Check… Gadget Operator, Check… Gadget Visor, Check… Burst Braces on the Hands and Feet, Check… Anything Else…?" He mumbles as he has his Gadget Visor do a quick diagnostics check on his gear, "Okay everything looks good!"

"Hey you!" Tenya says, placing a hand on Mikumo's shoulder, only for Mikumo to grab him and toss him to the ground with a gun pointed at his forehead.

"Don't touch me!" Mikumo says, glaring at the man below him, nothing but pure hatred and malice in his eyes. "You can't make me quit, and I won't let this world break me…!" Mikumo says, to which Tenya notices the look in his eyes, almost as if it were a cornered rat ready to bite on a cat. He then gets off Tenya and puts his gun away, before extending a hand to the fellow examinee on the floor, his eyes still holding that look. Tenya, stunned, takes the hand as it helps him stand up, and now his curiosity is piqued, how could a boy so dangerous have a look as if he were in the middle of fighting for his life? What kind of scars did he have that caused him to view those with Quirks as a threat to his very life?

"And START!" Present Mic says as the doors swing open, to which Mikumo turns to the entrance and uses his Grappling System to launch himself over the rest of the group and get ahead of them. "What are you chickadees waiting for? Life doesn't have a start signal, now's your chance to rack up some individual points before the time runs out! Remember, you only have 10 minutes!" Everyone gets the idea and rushes in, and Mikumo smiles as he tosses grenade after grenade, which not only creates a small EMP burst, but also creates a kinetic burst that knocks the robot's back and does some damage to reveal they have been destroyed. He has managed to get himself a good number of points, and then uses his Grapple System to get out of the way of the others, who start racking up points themselves. However, some of them are lagging behind, and knowing he is going to hate himself later, jumps down and uses his Plasma Pistol to disable some of the robots so the other examinees can gain some points.

The Examiners look at Mikumo, and one of them in particular, smiles big at this, "Looks like your boy is actually helping out his fellow Examinees, that's going to cost him many Combat Points!" One of the Examiners says.

"Yes, but his Rescue Points are shooting up like crazy because of it!" A Female Examiner says, "He was smart to take an early lead and wrack up a good number of Combat Points before he started to lag in progress!"

"Well looks like I need to make things more challenging for the boy!" The Smiling Examiner says, and presses a button, "Because here is where the Real Test begins!" With the push of the button, the ground in each of the testing areas becomes turbulent and violently shakes, in which Mikumo looks in the direction he suspects it's coming from. When his eyes lay upon the massive creature looming overhead, he can't help but feel his jaw drop and his eyes bug out at the sight of the machine. 'EVEN WITH THE DATA IN MY VISOR I AM STILL SHOCKED!' Mikumo thinks, screaming in his mind.

However, to nobody's surprise, everyone begins to panic and run away, but even as Mikumo begins to turn he hears something, someone crying out in pain, and his heart beats loudly as something in him tries to compel him into what he must do next, only for a gentle hand to place itself on his shoulder. "Do it kid…" An encouraging voice tells him, and Mikumo brings out his Gadget Driver, and hits an app upon it's interface.

"**Password?**" The Phone calls out, catching everyone's attention as Mikumo brings the Driver to his lips.

"Henshin…" Mikumo says, placing the Phone against his waist.

"**Accepted…!"** The Belt Calls out, causing the belt to form around it as thickened casing and screen forms over the phone, and suddenly dark green electricity crackles over his body, creating a suit as Nanites flow all over his body, creating the interwoven material for the suit, as well as revealing all of the circuitry as it's motiff. The Electricity then travels to the Gadget Visor and Gadget Operator, transforming them into the helmet and encasing the smartwatch in a thicker and more durable casing. "**Mode: Default!**" The suit finishes it's transformation and Mikumo smiles under his helmet as the Gadget Visor's lenses read...

"All Systems Go!" Mikumo says snapping his fingers.

Author's Note: MAAAAN I had a lot of fun writing this Prologue, and now I'm excited to get started on Eiyuu Sentai Koseiger! I hope you guys enjoyed this just as much as I have, and please let me know what you think by leaving a comment, Follow, Favorite, all that goodness, and make sure to send me a Private Message if you have any suggestions, ideas, or thoughts you'd like to tell me directly. Also remember, I'm going to be hosting a Poll on my profile that will last throughout July until August 10th. And Remember, choose only one between Ochako Uraraka, Mina Ashido, and Momo Yaoyorozu for the Pink Ranger of the Koseigers! Also, if you have any ideas for gadgets for Mikumo to event based off the Quirks of Heroes or Villains in the Canon that i can have him run into, be sure to leave your thoughts in the comments, or better yet, PM me with the idea, cuz I'm gonna love creating the gadgets, or Tools in his Rider Form, for Mikumo based off different Quirks! Remember August 10th is the last day of the Poll, and the girl with the most votes will not only become the Pink Ranger, but I also plan on having her become paired with Mikumo in the Sentai-Verse. Anyway thats it for me! I hope you enjoyed this Prologue in the My Hero Rider Verse! Catch ya on the Flipside! **RIDER SMAAAAAAAASH!**


	2. Chapter 1: Legends Return

Author's Note: Hellooooo Everyone! I am so happy to see I got nearly 200 views from the first two days of Kamen Rider Gadget being posted, and a handful of likes and favs! I am just so happy to see this kind of progress, thank you all for this! Anyway as I stated last time, there is a poll going on right now, on my profile that will allow you all to choose the Pink Ranger for my upcoming Fanfiction, MHA: Eiyuu Sentai Koseiger, and I want you to give me your honest opinion, not just base it on a bias! So I'm going to be turning off the Live Results until the last week of the poll. Still, at the moment, one of the girls has a narrow lead, and I am hoping you guys all give me your honest opinion and not one based off biases. Who deserves to be Kosei-Pink? I am hoping you all choose fairly and wisely. And as the line up stands, the Koseigers are as follows: Mikumo is Kosei-Red, Katsuki is Black, Iida is Kosei White, and Shouto is Kosei-Blue. I was having a real hard time deciding Shouto and Mikumo's placement, but I think I did alright. Also I'm going to let you guys know that in Koseiger, Mikumo has a Quirk, but it was Dormant until One For All, However since you came here for the Fanfiction, I'll share the explanation down at the bottom. If you have an opinion for the Koseiger Line-Up (Or Mikumo's Quirk), don't hesitate to rave and rant in the comments. Also don't forget to Watch, Favorite, and Review to get more Gadget Goodness and updates on Koseiger here! Aaaanyyywaaaay, thats about all I can say at the moment, so I'll catch ya on the Flipside! **RIDER SMAAAAAAAASH!**

Last time one Kamen Rider Gadget: We were introduced to the Hero of our Story, Mikumo Akatani, a Quirkless Individual who holds a genius intellect and a knack for invention and mechanical tinkering. After discovering he is a descendant of the Legendary Kamen Rider, Sento Kiryu, the Founder of his Family's Company, he had decided to restore the Riders to the World by becoming the First ever Quirkless Hero to come out of UA. Thankfully, with his family's wealth and his family company being the biggest Support Company in the World, they were able to create the Gadget Driver, a Rider System that was originally developed by the scientists that worked for the Criminal Mastermind, All For One, who brought the Riders to the Brink of Extinction. Once he had entered UA, he had a close encounter with a beautiful young inventor named Mei Hatsume, and almost instantly, Mikumo became smitten with her, despite his shyness around girls. Now, in the UA Hero Course Entrance Exam, Mikumo has transformed into Kamen Rider Gadget, what will the World think when the First Line of Heroes has come back from the Dead? What could possibly go wrong? (God Damn it, Bubsy!)

Chapter 1: Legends Return

Everyone looks ahead of them in pure shock, the very first of it's kind in generations, a Kamen Rider, in the flesh, right in front of them standing there. The students who had taken the Support Class Entrance Exam are watching through monitors with eyes filled with shock, somebody had developed a Gadget that created a Super Suit over the entire body, and whats more, it was a Quirkless no less! However, one of them watches with Glistening eyes, Mei Hatsume, who can't believe what she is seeing as she sees this marvel of engineering being displayed on screen, and unknown to most of the Examinees, the Entrance Exams were also being broadcast across the country, shocking everyone as the Commentator, and the viewers, can't believe what they are seeing. "Who…" Iida says, "Who the hell are you!?"

"Kamen Rider… Gadget!" Mikumo says, confidently, then charges forward towards the girl who was pinned by the rubble, selecting a gadget from his Gadget Operator's selection of apps, and creates a glove that has a powerful diamond drill on it, allowing him to bore through the concrete and free her easily. Once he finishes with this, he has the girl retreat to a safe distance, to which green electricity runs through the circuitry on his suit and into his legs. "Rider Jump!" He jumps into the air as, unbeknownst to him, a camera follows, closely watching his every move as the Electricity travels back up his horns as he taps a button on his belt three times.

"**1-2-3!**" The Belt calls out. "**Rider Kick!** Mikumo rises as high as he can and then starts spinning as fast as he can, electricity wrapping around him as it also shoots off his body and strikes everything around him, and he dives down towards the robot, feet first, performing a Corkscrew Drop Kick from the top of the Zero-Pointer and drills straight through it, causing it to explode as the electricity rips through the machine. He comes down, landing hard, causing a crater on the ground, which takes the form of a unique version of the Kiryu Industries Logo, the Build Logo, only the teeth of his gear halves are triangular, and the seam in the center is jagged at the corners and edges, with the ends having the shape of lightning bolts.

"Yosh…" Mikumo says, smiling.

"INCREDIBLE!" The Announcer on the TV shouts. "For the first time in Generations, the Original Heroes of Japan, the Kamen Riders, have returned! Though if you know anything about the Kamen Riders, you know that a great evil must've created the Rider System that Mikumo Akatani is using! Who could've created it, and what if they come back to try and reclaim what belonged to them!?" However, the people aren't paying attention to the announcer, many are shocked beyond belief to see a Kamen Rider, most of them having believed they were nothing more than a Legend of the Early Days of Quirks. Yet, there it is for everyone to see, Kamen Rider Gadget, The First of the Yusha Era Riders…

Mikumo smiles as he stands up, and then there is a phone ringing, "Oh?" He then hits a button on the Driver's case and pulls out the phone, finding her has a call. He answers, "Moshimoshi?"

"Mikumo, my baby!" Inko says over the phone, "That was absolutely amazing!"

"Huh?" Mikumo asks.

"You don't know? The Entrance Exams are being broadcasted all over Japan, and what you did was just amazing!" Inko says, smiling big on her end of the line. "I am so happy for you!"

"Mom, the results aren't even being tallied yet!" Mikumo says, chuckling. "Anyway, the Exam is almost over so I'll be home soon!"

"Alright then, see you at home, Miku-kun! Bye!"

"Bye!" Mikumo says, then hangs up, and then presses a button on the Gadget Driver.

"**Log Off**!" The Gadget Driver calls out, in which his suit returns to becoming Nanites and they flow back into the Driver, the young man smiles as he puts the phone in his pocket as Recovery Girl enters the area.

"Well done, Kamen Rider!" Recovery Girl says, "It's good to see the Successor finally show his face!"

"I'm sorry…?" Mikumo asks.

"Oh my apologies… I'm a descendant of Emu Hojo, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid…!" Recovery Girl says, smiling, "So to see a Successor finally show his face brings warmth to my old heart!"

"I'm glad to be of service, Recovery Girl!" Mikumo says, bowing, "I am also honored to say that I'm a descendant of Sento Kiryu, Kamen Rider Build!"

"Well then I am glad to meet a fellow Rider Kin!" Recovery Girl says, holding out her hand to shake, to which Mikumo takes it and shakes, only to find gummies in his hands. "You must be exhausted, have some gummies and regain your strength, Gadget!"

"Thank you!" Mikumo says, smiling and begins munching on the gummies. "So good!"

"Uhm excuse me…!" The girl Mikumo saved just a few moments ago says, "Uhm… I wanted to say…" She is blushing a bit. "Thank you for saving me!" She bows a bit, to which Mikumo looks at her, a blush of embarrassment on his face.

"I-I-I-It is no trouble at all!" Mikumo says, embarrassed. The girl smiles at him and then backs up a bit.

"I'm Ochako Uraraka! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"Mikumo Akatani, Kamen Rider Gadget!" He says nervously. Soon the exams end and Mikumo is at the Train Station, only for him to find somebody press themselves against his back, a woman. "Gck!"

"Helloooo there, Miku-kun!" Mei says, smiling as she is pressed against his back. "Kind of tight in here, isn't it?"

'So tight!' Mikumo thinks, feeling his pants suddenly getting tight. "M-Mei!"

"That's my name, don't wear it out!"

"I-Is your way home along this train line?"

"Nope! I am actually hoping to do some follow-up with you!" Mei says, "Although…" She runs her hands along his body, "I can say that this follow-up may very well be pretty good, especially with muscles like these!"

"Gck!" Mikumo says, stiffening his body. "W-w-would you not do that!"

"Nope! I've never met anyone who could create babies like you could with that suit of yours!" Mei says, "Besides, I am getting all sorts of ideas for my beautiful little babies by having my hands on you! Jetpacks, hover boots, all sorts of ideas!"

"..." Mikumo tries to keep quiet, biting his finger as he tries not to moan from her hands massaging his muscles. 'Focus, Mikumo, focus!' Mikumo's face is turning red as he begins to draw blood to keep himself from moaning at her touch. Mei leans over and smiles at him, pressing her chest further against his back, and leans into his ear.

"There is a big question I wanted to ask you…" Mei says, her hands stopping and going into a hug. "What's it like to be Quirkless?" Mikumo looks at her, and sees the Hyperactive smile she had just moments ago has been replaced, one with that of a solemn look. "I've known Quirkless all my life, even have Quirkless Parents, and went to a Middle School with a large number of Quirkless in it. Still… I could never figure out why people have something against the Quirkless… They're awesome…!" Mikumo looks at her shocked, "What they lack in the brawn of modern times, they make up for in ingenuity, tenacity, and hard-earned skill!"

"Mei…" Mikumo says, letting go of his finger, she turns him towards her.

"What's more, the First Heroes were Quirkless, and yet everyone forgot about them!" She is shedding tears, "My Ancestor were Kamen Riders…! Two of the First Heroes! Why did people forget about my ancestors, KAMEN RIDERS CYCLONE AND JOKER!?" She cries into his shirt, "Why did they forget about them!?" Mikumo looks at Mei and his eyes can only feel sympathy for her, until relatively recently he didn't know he was a descendant of a Kamen Rider as well. He then gently embraces her, Mei crying, and people are watching them, having heard that Mei is a Rider Kin, and everyone can't help but feel pity for her.

"Hey hey hey…" Mikumo says, "It's alright Mei…!" Mikumo tries to calm her, but then begins humming "W-B-X, Double Boiled Xtreme" to her, and slowly, Mei begins to calm down.

"Seeing you turn into a Rider… It just helped me remember why I was creating so many babies… I wanted to bring back the Riders, and to help them stay for good this time!" Mei says, smiling. "So if you'll have me be your partner, Gadget, I'm yours…!" Mikumo looks at her stunned, but smiles, nodding.

"I'd be honored, Mei, we Rider Kin need to stick together!" That is when the train announces they will be arriving at Mikumo's station shortly. "Well looks like it's time for me to head out…"

"Right…!" Mei says, regaining some of her energy, "Oh let's exchange contact information! That way we can get in touch with each other!" Mei holds his Gadget Driver in her hands, though he doesn't know how she got it out of his pocket. He watches her as she exchanges numbers at a rapid pace, only for her to pass the Driver back once she is finished, and before the train stops, she pulls Mikumo in. She then proceeds to plant a Kiss on his lips, but not just a simple peck on the lips, she frenchs him. Mikumo's entire body turns red, and his ears erupt with steam. "Good Luck, Kamen Rider Gadget!"

"Y-Yeah…" Mikumo says, moving as if he were a robot as they arrive at the stop, his body on autopilot while his brain reboots. Mei has a faint blush on her cheeks with a smile on her face, and then goes to find her train properly this time. A week passes, and Mikumo sits in his workshop, working on his computer as he takes the data from his Hero Analysis for the Future, and uses the Gadget Visor, along with the tech of his company, to start building new gadgets he could use in his Suit. The ones he has in his personal arsenal are for use outside his suit, when he doesn't get the chance to transform, these other Gadgets, coined as Tools, are Gadgets specifically designed to be integrated into his Rider Suit, and thanks to the machine known as the Digitizer, he can teleport them from the Armory to his suit and back within a matter of moments.

The Tools he is creating are all based on the Quirks that Mikumo has taken notes on over the years, and he inputs all the data he has on them to create the Tools that Replicate the abilities of these people. So far he is stuck on creating his first tool, as he can't replicate the Quirk without violating any laws, due to it's literal explosive nature. That's right, he was trying to recreate Katsuki's Quirk, all so he could throw it in his face, however, the problem is there is no way to safely store Nitroglycerin inside the gauntlets without causing it to explode. It's not like… "Wait… Nitroglycerin… Nitro…. NITROGEN! MIKUMO YOU MORON!" Mikumo shouts to himself and immediately reworks his blueprints. "Baka, Baka, Baka! Instead of trying to store Nitroglycerin, I should've focused on gathering the natural gasses in the air, storing them, and then combusting them in an explosive manner instead!" Mikumo finally getting the plans and designs to work, and the simulations prove that it can be done by swinging hard and fast enough while applying heat. The Explosions wouldn't be as strong as Katsuki's but he'd still be able to throw the explosions right back into his face.

He then sets the computer to build the Nitro-Bombers to his exact specifications, then decides to take a few minutes to relax, before there is a call to his line. "Moshimoshi?"

"Mikumo! We've got a visitor here! A girl is asking for you!" Inko says, her voice a bit nervous.

"Oh?" Mikumo asks, heading upstairs as quickly as he can. Once in the Lobby, his suspicions are confirmed when he sees it's Mei, who is dressed in, somewhat, casual wear, wearing a white mini dress with a pair of black jeans, whilst wearing her goggles, her eyes looking around as Inko tries desperately, in vain, to get more information out of her. "Mei…! I should've known!"

"Ah! Hellooo Miku-kun!" Mei says, with a song in her voice. Mikumo smiles as he walks down towards the two.

"Mikumo, just who is this girl?" Inko asks, desperate for an answer.

"Calm down, Mom, I can explain!" Mikumo says, "This is Mei Hatsume, Future Support Course Student at UA and descendant of Kamen Rider W's two key components, Shotaro Hidari and Raito "Phillip" Sonozaki! Kamen Riders Joker and Cyclone respectively!"

"And the girl who stole, Gadget's First Kiss!" Mei says, proudly, to which Inko looks at her in horror.

"Eh…?"

"Mom! Don't read into it too much!"

"Oh you're boy's lips were so soft… I couldn't believe it was so…" Mei says, teasingly, seeing an opportunity to have fun.

"Eh?" Inko asks, her body shaking.

"No mom! Please, calm down!"

"It was also my first kiss as well… It was just…" Mei has a distant, dreamy look on her face. "Magical…"

"Mikumooooo…" Inko says, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Oh no!"

"MIKUMOOOOOOOO!" Inko cries out as Mikumo picks up Mei and dives behind a counter, everyone taking cover as a pair of geysers erupts from Inko's eyes and starts sending down a rain of tears onto everyone.

"Whoa! She's a real gusher!"

"All because you caused this, Mei! Are you trying to get us all into trouble!?" Mikumo asks.

"What? It's fun to get in trouble sometimes!" She says, pinning him down with a smile on her face, straddling him as she peaks over the counter, to see Inko crying, not of sorrow or fear, but joy.

"MY BABY IS BECOMING A MAAAAAAN!" Inko shouts out, and it takes her a few minutes before she finishes, and Mei just explains that while everything she said was true, she was only teasing the poor woman. "That was not funny! That's a negative trait my family has, while it can be useful against fires, it dehydrates us rapidly…!" Inko explains after having her third 50 fluid ounce bottle of water. "It's not a quirk, it's something of a genetic mutation…"

"I see…!" She then gives Mikumo a look.

"Don't even think about it, Mei…" Mikumo says.

"So why are you here?"

"Well I simply came to see Mikumo! I had sent him a text a few hours ago, to see if he wanted to hang out today!"

"What?" Mikumo asks, looking at the Gadget Driver, and sees the text. "Oh, so you did!" He then checks the settings, "Ah no wonder I didn't know, I put it on silent!" He switches the sound back on, "Now no more surprises! And how many hours of sleep did you get last night, Mei?"

"8 hours! An hour longer than you suggested but it was liberating!" Mei says, "I was finally able to make a couple of babies that didn't explode this time thanks to your advice!"

"Good on you!" Mikumo says, to which Mei notices his manner of dress. "What?"

"Have you been making Babies?"

"Eh?" Inko asks, shock evident on her face.

"Don't even think about it mom! What she means is gadgets!" Mikumo explains to his mother, who calms down.

"Sorry about that, Ms. Akatani! I wasn't trying to upset you this time! I was merely asking if he had been working in his workshop!"

"I see… And Yes, based on his dress, he was working…" Inko says, "He was waiting for the results of his Examination to come in!"

"Oh! Then can you show me around your workshop, please?" Mei asks, with what could be akin to puppy dog eyes, Mikumo turning his head away to try and think with a clear head. Mei then smiles as she gets uncomfortably close with her breasts pressed against his chest. "Pleeeeeaaaase?"

"Oh alright!" Mikumo says, his face turning bright red, "Just back up a little please!"

"Okay!" Mei says, smiling as she hops back a few steps with a smile, and the two head down to his personal workshop, where Mei can't believe her eyes, especially in how advanced the place is, it's got almost every conceivable part you could imagine, all sorts of tools, it's an inventor's dream, but whats more, it has a simulator to test the statistics of certain the gadgets he builds. However, when they enter the lab, they find that the computer screen reveals that there is an error in one of the projects being constructed.

"Oh no!"

"Whats wrong?" Mei asks, rushing to the computer with him. Mikumo types rapidly onto his computer and finds that the Go-Go Gadget's systems are far too numerous and large to be placed inside of a motorcycle.

"Damn it!" Mikumo says, "Looks like I'm going to have to scrap the project…"

"Hmmm…!" Mei says, looking at the designs and then starts rapidly typing on the computer.

"Mei, what are you doing!?"

"Shhhh!" She says placing a finger on his lips and with a seductive look on her face. "Be quiet while Momma makes the corrections on your homework, honey!" Mikumo blushes at the sultry tone in her voice and nods, watching as this young woman rapidly types and the Go-Go Gadget is reworked into becoming a one-seater car, and she saves the Motorcycle as another project. "There we go! Finished!"

"A Car?"

"Drive and Black of the Showa Riders had one! So why can't you?"

"Hmmmm…! You've done it again, Mei!"

"Eh?" She says with a smile on her face.

"You've impressed me!" Mikumo explains, giving her a genuine smile with his eyes closed.

"I aim to please!" Mei says, smiling as the two of them set the machines to work on building the Go-Go Gadget, whilst having the Motorcycle finished with less features to be used at a later date. "Say, quick question, could you make me one of those Gadget Drivers?"

"Eh?" Mikumo asks.

"I'm thinking that instead of just regular support, I could become a Field Support Agent, just in case you need back-up! That way I not only get to help you in the field, but I get to field test my babies on the regular!" Mei says, smiling.

"Hmmmm that doesn't sound too bad, but you'll need to get permission at the school once it opens for the semester!" Mikumo says, smiling at her, "Though I think in the meantime I can make you some Gadget Gear in the meantime!"

"Thank yoooou!" Mei says, a song in her voice, then placing a kiss on his cheek, causing the boy to turn bright red.

"Would you stop teasing me!?"

"Nope!" Mei says, "Now show me more of your babies!" Mikumo sighs and then continues to show her around the shop and his Civilian Arsenal, which Mei admires both the function and craftsmanship. "These babies are beautiful! Though, I'm noticing these are mostly made for combat! Where're the utility babies?"

"I've never had the time to focus on that. Most of my time was focused on developing weapons that I could use to defend myself since I didn't have a Quirk. And because of that, I had to get a license to register my gear and list them under self defense, especially since a big bully at my school loves to fling around that Explosion Quirk of his!"

"Yikes, I can see why you focused so much on combat though!" Mei says, lifting up another Gadget, this one a gun of some kind. "Oooo! Whats this?"

"Oh that?" Mikumo smiles as he gently takes it out of her hand and aims it at a testing dummy and puts on a headset, "Chaaaaaa…." That is when the gun starts creating a noise that causes Mei to close on of her eyes in discomfort, "KRA!" Mikumo then fires a concentrated bullet made entirely out of sonic vibrations that pierce through the dummy.

"Whoa! What was that!?"

"Ever watch the movie Dune? It's a good movie! In it, they develop a technology that allows them to focus sound into lethal projectiles! I copied it exactly, and now I'm trying to lower the actual power so it has all the lethality of a beanbag being launched at the same speeds, or possibly a rubber bullet…" Mikumo explains.

"Oh yes, it's one of my favorites!" Mei explains, and the two get to talking as they absentmindedly begin working on a new project together. Inko watches from a distance, unsure about this girl, she seems like she is compatible with her son, but then again she seems to know just what to do in order to manipulate him. This causes Inko a bit of unease as she looks at her boy, the two of them just smiling, talking, and working together, but she knows she has work to do and goes back to her office, using the security cameras to keep an eye on them.

After about an hour, Mei's stomach growls and she checks her phone, it's just about Lunch time. "Oh i guess it's time to eat!" Mei says, smiling, "Hey want to put this baby on pause and get something tasty?"

"Sounds good to me!" Mikumo says, the two of them exiting the building, and vanishing from the watchful eyes of Inko's security cameras. The Mother says a prayer to make sure her baby comes back safely…

'And a Virgin!' Inko thinks, that manipulative harlot already stole her son's first kiss, no way was she going to take his virginity! Mikumo and Mei walk down the street, chatting a bit, exchanging ideas for new babies, in which Mikumo insist she not call them as such in public, as people would get the wrong idea, Mei agreed, but in exchange for a bribe.

"So long as it's within reason, I'll pay up!"

"Alright!" Mei says, "Oh I know a great place to eat nearby, follow me!" Mei pulls the green-haired youth along as he tries to follow close behind, the two of them taking a few crosswalks before arriving at a little diner called the Aquamarine. "Here we aaaare!"

"Aquamarine…?" Mikumo asks, hoping he has his English correct.

"Yup, it's a neat little shop that sells good food and delicious desserts!" Mei says, "My home is actually some distance from here, so I actually come here whenever I have the cash to spare! Come on!" She drags him inside, "Hellooooooo!"

"Hey, Mei!" The head chef says, smiling as somebody stands on a stage, playing beautiful music on a violin, though, for some odd reason, he looks like he is in highschool. "Oh you on a date or something!"

"Not yet! We're just getting lunch after working on a couple babies!"

"Mei!" Mikumo says.

"Oh calm down, these guys know me! I've been coming here ever since it first opened a couple of years back! It's not well known because it's run by Quirkless, and thats what makes it awesome!" Mei says, "It's like my home away from home!"

"Really?" Mikumo asks, but then notices something about the stage, and notices something mechanical hanging from one of the rafters, to which Mikumo draws his Sonic Pistol, this time only a sound emitter, and fires it, creating a cone of sonic energy that causes a bat-like ornament to scream and shout as it flies down.

"Ow! What the hell man!?" The bat says. The Patrons look at this in terror, but most stay where they are.

"What the!?" Mei says.

"Kivat-Bat the 3rd!" Mikumo says, "If you're here, then where is Kamen Rider Kiva?"

"EEEEEEH!?" Mei says, more excited rather than shocked.

"How rude of you to demand answers from me, jerk!" Kivat says.

"Calm down Kivat…!" The violinist says, smiling as markings like that of Stained Glass Windows appear on his cheeks. "You're quite smart for a teen, especially your knowledge on us Riders." Mikumo looks at him and lowers his gun, "I am…"

"Wataru Kurenai, Kamen Rider Kiva, one of the Last Living Kamen Riders in the World…" Mikumo says, "You were one of a few Kamen Riders of the Heisei Era to have Quirks… In your Case, it was Vampire…" Mikumo puts away the gun, "Your Vampire Quirk allowed you to absorb the life force of foes you killed, either by accident or intentionally if they proved too dangerous to leave alive. Thanks to it, you're alive today…!"

"Very observant indeed…!" Wataru says, "Kamen Rider Gadget…!" He steps down from the stage, "Still that was rather rude of you to attack my friend…!"

"Apologies, but I saw his red eyes and thought somebody was going to attack you, so I used a Sonic Emitter to create an earpiercing sound to stun whoever it was. I had no idea it was Kivat until I saw it was him." Mikumo says, speaking properly. "Still it is an honor to meet both of you, and I'm sorry for causing such circumstances…"

"Mah Mah… You were acting like any hero would, in the defense of others, but blast me again and I'll show you how nasty I can really get!" Kivat threatens.

"Noted…!" Mikumo says, bowing a bit.

"While this is fun and all, and I would most certainly like to examine Kivat-kun, since he looks like a mix of living organism and actual machinery!" Mei says, to which Kivat gulps nervously, "I am starving, and I need something to eat!"

"Right!" Mikumo says, to which they sit at a table and everything returns to normal, and as they wait for their food, they enjoy Wataru's music, to which Mikumo closes his eyes and listens to each individual sound and calculates them, just for fun. Mei is enjoying herself, the music is kind of relaxing and… Romantic for some reason… She isn't sure why but then again, she doesn't know much about Wataru's chosen style of music. Soon their order arrives, Mei goes for something normal, a cheese burger with fries and a drink, whilst Mikumo goes for something called the Hangover Burger, which has a fried egg, a thick slice of ham with the burger, and hashbrown patties, along with the actual burger, which is made of carefully mixed sausage. Mikumo, looking at it, his eyes are looking like actual stars as drool flows down his chin.

"Whoa, you look like a predator that hasn't eaten in days!"

"Huh?" Mikumo asks, snapping out of his trance. "Sorry…" Mikumo chuckles, embarrassed… "Breakfast is my favorite meal, so I take any chance I get to eat it throughout the day!"

"Understandable, now dig in before it gets cold, I'll pay for lunch today since you let me into your lab and allowed me to help make some babies!" Mei says, smiling big, to which Mikumo just chuckles and nods. The Head Chef smiles as he looks at them, having normally seen Mei with her parents here, or on her own, usually with one or three of her "puzzle babies" which allow her to pass the time. He has never seen Mei look so happy before, and he can't help but think of two young lovebirds, having only just met.

The two eat as they enjoy Wataru's music, Mikumo loving the food he is eating, and Mei can't help but find his actions adorable, and throughout the rest of their lunch, they spend their time there before heading back to the HQ, where Inko is rushing down the stairs with a letter in her hand. "MIKUMOOO!" She says, tripping, "They're here! The results of your exam!" She says, a bit frantic, to which Mikumo rushes over to her, and gently takes the results, to which the Employees all watch with bated breath, the young man opening to find a Hologram that plays through everything, revealing that Mikumo had tied for First Place with Katsuki, and that he had forgotten his Prize for destroying the Zero-Pointer.

"And the Prize you had won is…!" The announcer says, "You get a once in a life time opportunity!" He gestures to a screen door as somebody stands behind it, and takes a stance, "You see, the Prize was that you were going to be receiving this…!" He holds up something that Kiryu Industries has been struggling to find.

"The Build Driver!" Inko says.

"However, since we found out you were a Kamen Rider yourself, and not only that, the heir to Kiryu Industries, we decided to return this family heirloom we found as a courtesy. Now for the Real Prize, when it comes time to actually undertake Internships for Heroic Studies, you shall be personally trained under one of the best! Now, let's see who it is!" That is when the music begins to play, to which Inko and Mikumo cover their mouths as tears threaten to leave their eyes. They know this song like the back of their hands, as it is played every day here at the office, every hour on the hour.

Kono mama aruki tsuzuketeiru

Kon'ya mo maasugu Hitori no ashiato tadotte...

Hateshinai, dakedo kimi dake wa

"**Rabbit! Tank! Best Match!**" A voice calls out as the figure moves behind the screen. "**ARE YOU READY!?"**

Dokoka de matteru Egao tayasazuni

There you will

"HENSHIN!" A voice calls out.

Be The One, Be The One

All right!

Ashita no chikyū o nagedasenai kara

Be The Lights, Be The Lights

All right!

Tsuyoku nareru yo Ai wa makenai!

Nanika wo tasukete sukutte dakishime

Kokoro ni fureruyo todoku yo, tsutaware

The Screen opens to reveal gas obscuring the person even further. "**STEELY MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAHHH!**"

Be The One, Be The Lights

Message, Okoru yo hibiku yooooooooo!

"I've got the Winning Formula…!" Kamen Rider Build comes into view, and Inko can't help but scream for Joy while Mikumo is just silent, but his face says it all, shedding tears while a smile is across his face.

"Sosen-sama! (Ancestor)" Mikumo simply says, tears flowing down his face, and then he lowers his eyes with a smile on his face. "All Systems… Go!" He says, as if in reply to his ancestor.

Author's Note: Phew! That was a tough one, but I have to say, that ending was one I had been thinking of for a long time, especially considering how epic Build's Opening is when placed in the right setting, like the first henshin of Build Genius! Anyway I think I owe you guys an explanation of the Quirk I mentioned earlier at the top. Well here it is:

Mikumo Akatani, Quirk: Survive, Type: Mutation. Mikumo's Marrow bones generate an excessive amount of Progenitor and Stem Cells that allow for Mikumo to rapidly and perfectly regenerate from all but the most fatal of injuries. This Quirk works faster when Mikumo provides materials in which to aid the repairs such as food and drink, as such Mikumo carries a ton of snacks in his belt to expedite his healing process. It also allows him to recover from diseases and toxins much more faster by having his cells recognize them and develop antibodies several times faster than most, and thanks to his -O Blood Type, if he transfuses blood into another person, he can heal them with the same power and efficiency of his own Quirk!

That's pretty much Mikumo's Quirk, and before you guys say its overpowered, I have three very distinct weaknesses that hold it back from becoming Wolverine and Deadpool levels of ridiculous. The First, and most major, of the weaknesses is that a good, old-fashioned, Ode to the Nutshot is the only known way to temporarily disable his Quirk, and for all guys out there, like me, you know how much it hurts to get a hit to the scrotum. The Second weakness is that, like Recovery Girl's Heal Quirk, Mikumo's rapid healing takes a toll on his stamina, and by using food to expedite the process, he can cut back on some of the backlash of his regeneration, but not all of it. Finally, the Third weakness that despite being an -O Blood Type, when he transfuses his blood to heal people, the stamina drain on hims is double the amount he would need to heal himself, as he not only needs to regenerate blood cells, but also more stem and progenitor cells.

Now that I think about it, maybe I could use this in another Fanfiction with Mikumo obtaining One For All and Survive Activating! But what do you all think? Should I use Survive in a Third, Stand Alone Project, or should I keep it limited to Koseiger for now? Let me know in your reviews, and I will catch you guys on the Flipside! **RIDER SMAAAAAAASH!**


	3. Chapter 2: Kamen Rider Widget

Author's Note: Helloooooo Everyone, how are you doing during this fine evening (For me at the moment of posting this)? I am doing great, finally got another chapter done, and I've got a very very big announcement going on! I'm going to be doing a Collaboration Effort with a viewer who suggested an idea for a future villain, which I did consider, only to kindly reject because I couldn't copy his personality all too well. This guy is called ghost83 (Yes that's how his user name is spelled), and I am proud to announce that in a few days, we shall be launching the prologue to our Collaboration Story known as MHA: Kamen Rider Re:Build vs Kamen Rider Re:Volt, or Kamen Rider Re:Build for short! It will take place in the MHA Universe, but with their version of earth being the New World that Build created and its there where Zi-O's adventures end in the year 2068. I won't go much further into spoilers, but suffice it to say that the Nebula Gas is a major factor in the evolution of the Quirks in the upcoming fanfiction. I will also say one last thing, Ghost-san and I have chosen 20 Characters to represent the 20 Heisei Riders, and we will later choose 15 Pro Heroes to represent the Showa Riders.

Anyway enough about this, I hope you guys are going to get ready for the upcoming chapters of Gadget, because, after going over my notes, and a few reviews, I hadn't given a good detailed description of Gadget's Rider Suit Design (I did the best I could, I'm not good at writing descriptions, so sue me! Please don't...). Well if I were to give you guys a visual by comparing it to other riders, think of Gadget's suit as akin to Kamen Rider Cyclone's only with a Hunter Green Color and golden circuitry flowing through it and the helm being like Cyclone's as well, only with Transistors acting as the decorative horns for the visor. And this is just the "Mass-Produced" Mode: Default... I'm actually going to be giving Mikumo an upgrade just before the USJ Arc, after his battle with Katsuki "Bomberman" Bakugou during their first Heroics class, but that is another detail for Later.

Anyway I've think I've talked for quite long enough, I am sure you are wanting to get on with the chapter, but just so you know, a New Rider is Introduced in this story, and there will be some romance in this one, hopefully I did alright. So that is enough out of me, lets get this show on the road! Catch you on the Flipside...! **All Systems... Go!**

Chapter 2: Kamen Rider Widget

"All Systems… Go!" Mikumo says, as if in response to his ancestor, smiling as tears fall down his cheeks. After his mother calms down, they listen to the announcer who smiles, but then Build himself steps forward.

"I am sure you're wondering, "How can this guy be alive!? He's gotta be at least 200 years old"!" Sento Kiryu says, "Well the truth of the matter is that you're only half-right! I had to call in a favor from Ex-Aid before he died… You see, I'm technically no longer alive, what you see before you is a Bugster Recreation of my true original self. In truth, I am a Kaijin Computer Virus given the True Human DNA of the original Sento Kiryu, however, the Virus in my body has been made sterile, so I can't replicate myself or the virus." Mikumo looks at Build in Shock as he takes off his helmet, "It's also the reason why I am so young, I'm nothing more than a computer virus." He reveals himself as Sento when he was in his prime, and Mikumo can't believe what he is hearing. "However, I am proud to inform you that I, the Build Bugster, am proud of you who had defeated the Zero-Pointer, and from what I have been told, you are the descendant of my original self, so I am honored that you have chosen to continue the Line of Kamen Riders!"

He smiles and then puts on his helmet, "I am listed amongst the Heroes of the World, and in terms of pure combative prowess and other abilities, I'm Ranked #2 alongside Kamen Rider Kiva due to my centuries of combat experience and my abilities as a Bugster, let alone my Rider System. However, since most of the Heisei Riders are Dead, we've had to pretty much retire or lay low, doing jobs that are more… Clandestine…" Build says, "In any case, I will be waiting for you after the Sports Festival, Gadget… Don't keep me waiting too long, or you're going to end up as one of my guinea pigs for the first few days of internship!" Mikumo just chuckles at his ancestor's bugster and the message soon ends with a congratulations, and Mikumo smiles as the message ends. Inko hugs her son happily, the two holding each other close as they cry for joy, and Mei can't help but shed some tears for Mikumo.

However as Mikumo let's go of his mother, Mei smiles as she walks up behind him, shedding tears. "Congratulations!" Mei says, smiling through the tears. "You made it!" Mikumo smiles as he turns around and hugs her back, overjoyed at the results. Inko looks at the two of them, and imagines herself years ago, in the arms of Mikumo's father after he had been accepted into UA, before he died, before their wedding, and just before Mikumo was born. She looks at the two of them and sees Mikumo in the place of her husband, and Mei in her place. She is still unsure of the girl, but she can tell her little boy is happy.

The next morning, Mikumo smiles as he wakes, it's a day off, and Mikumo is, as usual, within his workshop, the Build Driver has just been sent to him and he is having his scanners examine it. He smiles as he goes through the data, and can't believe how complex the thing is, and he is just wanting to take it apart, only problem is that it's a family heirloom, doing so would more than likely upset his mother. However, right now, he is content with just examining, but what he doesn't expect are two pairs of hands to wrap around his chest. "Moooorniiing!" Mei says, to which Mikumo squirms a little, her breasts pressing against his head. "You seem quite energetic this morning!"

"Mei! How'd you get in here!?"

"Your mother let me in, since I brought breakfast!" Mei says, smiling as she points to a nearby table where there are breakfast sandwiches and glass containers filled with premade coffee. That is when Mikumo's stomach growls, and he blushes with embarrassment, causing the girl to giggle as the two of them go to the table to eat, and Mikumo smiles as he drinks his coffee "Mmmmm! Hot Sausage and Egg sandwich with a cool mocha is the best!"

"I am inclined to agree!" Mikumo says, taking a sip of coffee, the two of them then begin to chat, talking about the Build Driver, which certainly becomes a hot topic, especially when Mikumo shows her the Hologram that reveals the innards of the Driver.

"Holy! That Baby is beautiful! Just look at how complex it is!"

"Too bad we don't have any Full Bottles to use it!" Mikumo says, but then smiles, "However, I have been working on a project since last night, thanks to my doing some digging into the files that Sento-Sosen-sama had recorded for later generations!" He smiles as he walks over to a cupboard, and brings out something that makes Mei place her hands on her mouth and her eyes widen with shock. It's a Lost Driver, but not one of the relics found in the Honorary Temple, this is a fresh off the factory line Lost Driver!

"How?"

"Sento was very meticulous about making sure that the other Drivers could be rebuilt in case of an emergency!" Mikumo explains, "He also managed to recreate the T2 Gaia Memories… Though he never specified how to open the vault that contained them, I'm still trying to figure it out." Mei walks over and hugs him while placing a kiss on his lips, to which Mikumo stands stiff, stunned at what she is doing. She begins Frenching him again, but this time, Mikumo practically melts into her arms and lips like butter, holding her close and kissing her back. Mei is stunned a bit, but continues to deepen the kiss, only to stop when they need air, the two of them holding each other close.

"Sorry… Don't know what came over me…" Mei whispers. "Still… Thank you for giving my family back their inheritance…" Mei looks deep into his eyes, while Mikumo looks back, the two of them so confused on their stance with each other, and yet… This moment… The two of them lean towards one another, slowly becoming closer and closer to one another, their lips slowly reaching one another. In the exact second they are about to touch, the doors open to reveal Inko walking in.

"Mikumo! I have something for you to… Look… At…" Inko says, dropping a box in her hand as she sees Mikumo and Mei turning to her, to which Inko screams in absolute horror. "M-m-m-m-m-m-m-Mikumo!? Please don't tell me you were…!?" Mikumo looks to the side, not knowing what to say. Inko can't help but then screams at the top of her lungs, having caught her son kissing a girl either of them barely knows. "Mikumo how could you do such a thing!? You're not even 16!"

"Mom please calm down!"

"Ms. Akatani, if you want me to leave, then I'll go, but this situation started when Mikumo showed me this…" She shows her the Lost Driver, "I was so happy that I kissed him without thinking…! So if you're going to be mad at anyone, take it out on me!" Inko looks at her, stunned, and sees another parallel, to when she had defended Mikumo's father from her own, Inko holding her head, groaning in pain.

"Mom!" Mikumo says, rushing to her.

"I'm fine…!" She says, "I've had a migraine since I woke up…" Mikumo looks at her, worried. "It's alright son…" She looks away, "I'm sorry for being so overprotective… I… I just don't want you to suffer the same pain as I did with your father…"

"My father…?"

"It's nothing…! Please… Let's not continue this conversation!" She says, smiling, "And I'm sorry for assuming terrible things about you, Mei-chan! Just don't hurt my baby or…" Suddenly knives erupt out of the floor as her face goes dark, "Or I'll be the last thing you ever see!" Her voice is sickeningly sweet as the knives are all aimed at Mei.

"Wouldn't dream of doing it intentionally, Ma'am! I also don't want to screw up my chances of getting a job here!" Mei says, smiling confidently. Inko just snorts as she looks at Mei and after that, the months quickly pass, with both of them taking their last year of middle school seriously, meeting up afterwards to unwind, talk, and make Babies (get your heads out of the gutter!), and help with areas of study they are stuck in. However, during the last week before they are to enter UA, Mikumo has one last surprise for Mei.

"Oh I can't wait for the surprise you got me!" Mei says, excited about what she is going to be given, her eyes covered by a blindfold

"Just be patient and I assure you it will be great!" Mikumo says as he leads her to a room in Kiryu Industries. Once he stops her, he removes the blindfold shows her the Blueprints he made for the Gadget Rider System. Mei is stunned as she looks at Mikumo. "You like it?"

"Like it? I love it!" She says, hugging him and kissing his cheek "Thank you!" She then looks into the blueprints and takes out a fresh seat of paper and constructs her own version based on the Gadget System, calling it the Widget System, where her system is based around a steampunk themed Flip Phone, her signature goggles, and a pocket watch. Mei explains her madness is that she can use the flip phone to summon her Babies by simply inputting a code she assigns to each of them, she also reinforces the casing for the phone, so that she can close it without having to worry about it becoming too heavily damaged, and even added the exact same auto-repair feature that build used in his Rider Machine. She would then go onto explain her Widget Visor were actually her upgraded goggles, and that she used them for pretty much anything, and aside from giving her head some protection when in Mask Mode, they served no other function outside the usual. Ending her explanation, Mei also reveals her Widget Operator is not a summoning system, that's in her phone. She confesses that even after her change in sleeping habits and cleared head, some of her babies are still unstable.

As such she built in a sensor that would start ticking when her babies were about to have a catastrophic breakdown, allowing her to prepare for a reset in tactics. Mikumo nods in understanding, seeing the logic behind the Widget Timer's functions. It's no more than a few days before she finishes her Widget Gear, and Mikumo has another Armory set up just for Mei, so she can store her safer babies for battle when she needs it. The Days quickly pass and on the final night before school starts, a new step forward happens. Mikumo and Inko actually invite Mei and her parents to dinner.

"EEEEEEH!?" Her parents shout at her in surprise.

"You mean you got invited by the INKO AKATANI to Dinner!?" Her father, Seishin Hatsume, says, shocked.

"I can't believe it!" Her mother, Kokoro, says, sitting at the table. "How did you pull that off!?"

"Getting close to her son!" Mei says, working on one of her latest babies, smiling as she thinks of Mikumo. "I have to say, I'm glad I did! He's fun to tease, but he also knows how to make babies like no other man!"

"Wait, you're talking about your gadgets right?" Her father asks, shaking.

"You're not pregnant are you!?" Her mother asks.

"I was talking about my gadgets! Although…" She places a hand on her belly, "I wouldn't mind having his kid when we graduate!"

"Mei!" Kokoro says, shocked.

"Oh calm down mom! I'm just teasing!" Mei says, then gets a mischievous grin, "For now!" Teasing her parents like this never gets old for her, but she knows now would be a good time to stop, as they still think of her as their little girl, and while she loves them to death, she knows what she wants in the future. However, to even get started on it, she has to get past the "Meet the Parents" part of her life. "Anyway, they offered to have dinner at Aquamarine! So we'll be more comfortable!"

"Hmmmm…" Kokoro says, thinking and within a few hours, they get themselves primped and preened to meet with the Akatanis. At 5pm, the meeting time, they go to Aquamarine, where they find Mikumo and Inko waiting outside, the weather is nice, and Mikumo is dressed in some rather casual but fine looking clothes, with a long sleeve shirt, a vest, pants, and a pair of dress shoes with a tie around his neck, while his mother stands in a nice dark green dress, her hair tied back in a ponytail. Kokoro herself is dressed in fresh jeans with a short sleeve shirt, and her salmon pink cornrows flowing backwards. Her father, on the other hand, is dressed all formal with a fine tuxedo and with a flower on his chest, his dreadlocks tied back, and he looks nervous as hell.

Inko can't help but give a faint chuckle at the man with dreadlocks, and Mikumo blushes when he looks at Hatsume. Instead of her usual gear, she is dressed in a rather fine, albeit, form fitting dress, and it has a pair of slits running up her legs, she also has makeup on, something unusual for her, but Mikumo doesn't mind, it just makes her look all the more beautiful. "Helloooo Miku-kuuuun!" Mei says with her usual sing-song voice.

"H-h-Hey Mei!" Mikumo says, stuttering a bit.

"Oh, haven't heard that stutter in a while!" Mei says, getting her usual level of close to Mikumo. "You like what you see…?" She asks with a sultry tone, to which Inko glares at her like an overprotective mother, Mei backing off quickly.

"Y-yeah!" Mikumo says, blushing, Her parents are shocked with how Mikumo seems to be like butter in her hands, but they notice Inko, glaring at their daughter.

"Ahem…!" Seishin says.

"Oh sorryyyy!" Mei says, "Mikumo, Mrs. Akatani, these are my parents, Seishin Hatsume and Kokoro Hatsume! Mom, Dad? Inko Akatani and Mikumo Akatani!"

"A-a-a-a-a-A Pleasure to meet you!" Mikumo says, bowing nervously.

"A pleasure to meet you too!" Kokoro says, smiling before Seishin walks up.

"So you're Kamen Rider Gadget, huh?" Seishin says, "You looked more intimidating on TV… I'm unimpressed…" Mikumo looks at him and practically deflates, to which Mei glares at her father for that. She knows he is putting up an intimidating front, but he's going a bit overboard, however that is when their phones start ringing, releasing an alarm.

"**Nomu! Nomu! Nomu!**" The Drivers were calling out, but then suddenly there is an explosion just across the street, and they look to see a monstrous creature with it's brain exposed, much to the horror of Inko, Kokoro, and Seishin. The Phones were going crazy, they never programmed this into their drivers, but now that they are reacting like this, and there are no heroes nearby, and the creature is running amok.

"Mei, I'm about to do something crazy…" Mikumo says, "Might get me in trouble with the Law…"

"I'm thinking of doing the same thing… Miku-kun! I guess we'll have to put this dinner on hold!" Mei says.

"**Password?**" Their phones call out.

"**GABU!**" Another voice calls out, to which Mei and Mikumo turn around in shock.

"**Rabbit! Tank! BEST MATCH!**" Another voice calls out, to which Mei and Mikumo look in shock.

"Build! Kiva!" Mei shouts.

"What are you two waiting for?" Wataru says, "This appears to be the Kaijin your drivers were made for!"

"We'll cover for you! So… Let's begin the experiment!" Sento, placing his hand on the handle of his driver, and begins turning it.

"Shall we?" Mikumo asks.

"No…" Inko whispers.

"We shall!" Mei says, lifting their phones to their ears.

"**ARE YOU READY!?**"

"HENSHIN!" All Four of them call out. The Four of them Transform, in which each goes in sequence. Wataru's body transforms into his base Fangire Form, covering his body in silvery glass before it shatters off revealing his Bat-Fangire Form beneath, with the armor upon his chest, and lower leg, with chains holding things back.

(A/N: I know I said Wataru's Quirk is Vampire, but it's just easy for me to remember his Rider Form looks just like his Alternate Self's Fangire Form without the Rider Belt. Also: Wataru Kurenai, Quirk: Vampire, Type: Transformation. When Wataru enters battle, his body creates a chemical reaction that turns him into a bat-like humanoid monster. With the use of his Driver, he can safely control his power and the life-force feeding instincts that come with it.)

"**STEELY MOONSAULT! RABBITTANK! YEAAAH!**" The Build Driver calls out as pipes flow out of the driver and create the halves of his Rider Suit, which combine onto him.

"**Mode: Default!**" The Gadget and Widget Drivers call out, in which they are dragged along a thick strap made of metal that flows around their waists and clamp down. Mikumo's body crackles around his body as the suit takes form, and steam erupts from Mei's driver, and covers her body. The Steam soon dissipates, and reveals Mei in a skin tight rider suit with pipes flowing through parts of her body, mostly at the joints along her limbs, as well as her hips and chest, accentuating her curves and bust size.

"Widget!" Gadget says, trying to avoid a nosebleed.

"I didn't design it!" Widget says, "Though I don't mind it if it gets this kind of reaction from you!" Gadget just groans as her father is seething, while Kiva just facepalms and Build takes a quick picture.

"Focus you two!" Build says after he puts his phone away, and the group attacks the creature, in which Kiva and Build are quickly knocked aside by it's Quirk, a shockwave generation quirk. The Nomu roars as it throws it's arm back, and Gadget grabs the fist as it flies back and throws the Nomu to the ground, to which Widget jumps up, preparing an Axe-Kick, the pips releasing steam.

"**1-2-3! Rider Kick!**" The Widget Driver shouts.

"BYE BYE!" Widget shouts.

"**1-2-3! Rider Punch!**" The Gadget Driver shouts, it's fist crackling with electricity.

"Sayonara!" Gadget says. The two of them land their strikes a large explosion occurs, in which the two stand up with their backs to the Nomu, who slowly picks him up.

"**WAKE UP!**" Kivat calls out

"**VOLTECH FINISH!**" The Build Driver calls out, and the two other rivers land their kicks, and with these, the Nomu is knocked unconscious, and the Police arrive just in time to see the Four Riders with their backs turned to the creature.

"Thanks for the assist, Gadget, Widget…!" Kiva says, "You don't have your licenses yet, but we would've been toast without your help!"

"Yeah we owe you one!" Build says, placing a hand on his descendant's shoulder. "I'm proud to call you my descendant!"

"Sento-Sosen-sama…" Gadget says, smiling under his mask.

"Don't call me Sosen… You remind me of how old I am!" Build says, disengaging his Driver, the others following suit. The Police take the Nomu into custody, and in a few minutes, the Police Chief of the sector walks over.

"Chief Nekomata!" Wataru says, looking to the Chief.

"Kiva, Build! Well done on capturing that criminal…" The cat-woman says, looking to Mikumo and Mei. "If I had to guess, these are the two who helped you?"

"Yes, we saw them hesitating to activate their Drivers, so we encouraged them to help us, as it seems their Drivers were specifically designed to combat creatures like that thing…" Sento says, nodding to the unconscious Nomu. "We were being overwhelmed as well, so we had no choice but to call on them for help."

"Really?" Nekomata says, "Well…" She looks to the two, who are sitting in the seiza position, their heads down. The Chief looks at them and then rubs her chin, looking down at them, "And you're sure you couldn't deal with that thing?"

"No… We've dealt with many villains in our day, but this was different from the ones we were used to fighting." Wataru says, "That or we're so far out of practice that we've just gotten weaker."

"Well if you gave us your Drivers…" Mei says, smiling, a glint in her eyes, to which Kivat hides behind Wataru's neck. "We could implement some of the Gadget and Widget Systems into them!"

"No thank you!" Kivat says.

"Besides, you two are starting school tomorrow, so you won't have time…!" Sento says, "However, we will consider it if another one of those creatures shows up again!"

"Hey! Don't talk for me, Build!" Kivat says.

"Oh come on Kivat, she's not going to take you apart, right?" Wataru asks.

"Yeah, I'm just going to remove your face plate and apply a few changes while you're under anesthesia! You'll not feel a thing, probably!"

"I'm still not sure!"

"Well take your time thinking about it, Kivat, when you're ready, we'll get it done asap and you'll be back to your normal self in no time!" Mikumo says, "We won't force you, as the choice is yours!"

"Oh I hate it when people say that…" Kivat says.

"Alright then, if you can upgrade the drivers of the other surviving riders so they can combat this threat, I will let it slide this time…" The Police Chief says, "Knowing that whenever a new rider appears, a new group of villains does, it's just a vicious cycle. If you can help our riders against these creatures until you two get your provisional licenses, I will let this slide, but just this once!"

"Thank you!" The two teens say, bowing to the Chief.

"I know I'm going to regret this, but sending you two to jail when you could be the key to solving our immediate problems is something I can't do…" Chief Nekomata says as she walks away, "Oh and… Well done, Kamen Riders…" She soon vanishes into the crowd, to which Mikumo and Mei deactivate their Drivers, both of them breathing a sigh of relief. Mei then quickly turns her head to Mikumo and smiles at him, to which Mikumo returns the grin.

After this little fiasco, the Hatsumes and Akatanis head inside the restaurant, which had escaped damage, miraculously. Inside, Wataru begins a performance, in which Mikumo and Mei are given their own booth, while Inko takes a booth with Seishin and Kokoro, wanting to speak with them in private. "I am glad that you were able to come to dinner with me and my son!"

"I am glad as well, Ms. Akatani!" Kokoro says to the woman. "Though I must ask, why did you wish to speak to us alone?"

"It's about your daughter, Mei… I wanted to talk to you about her without my son listening in…" Inko says. "As you know, she has been getting close to my son, Mikumo, and by all accounts, they seem like the perfect couple…"

"I sense a "but" coming…" Seishin says.

"But… I want to know where she gets her manipulative side from…!" Inko says, looking at them, sternly. "I have noticed that Mei uses her body to fluster my son up and bend him to her whims. If you two knew about this then tell me now, or I will have to ask you to keep her away from my son!" The two parents look at her, absolutely shocked, but not as shocked as Inko had hoped, having hoped they knew nothing about it.

"I believe she got that from me…" Kokoro explains, "Our family has always been alright when it came to money, but our finances mostly come from the fact that we work on a support company's research and development team, and whenever Mei wasn't at school, she would often be with me, always using my skills in persuasion and manipulation to get our bosses to lay off when progress is slow, or when we need more funding due to complications we didn't foresee. He must've come to the conclusion that I am a shameless woman and decided to imitate me."

"So it was your doing?" Inko asks, glaring at her.

"I think it might have…" Kokoro says, "However, despite her picking up my bad habits, she's there, with a boy she can't stop talking about, and is a Kamen Rider! I couldn't be more proud of her!"

"Then riddle me this… Does your daughter say how much she loves Mikumo?"

"She does, through her actions and how she just hugs her Widget Driver every night, almost as if it were her own child that she had with Mikumo. What's more, when I made a comment about Mikumo being a snotty rich kid who only wants her for her body to test her heart…" Seishin says, "She threatened to put me through human trials when she finished her next Baby, and the last time I made her angry enough to threaten me with that, it was when I had accidentally destroyed her collector's edition Double Driver. She's as obsessed with her ancestors as she is in love with Mikumo."

"Really?" Inko asks, looking shocked at Mei, who is leaning against Mikumo as they listen to Wataru play on the Bloody Rose, the two of them having their eyes closed as they listen. She smiles softly as she looks at the two, hearing Kamen Rider Kiva plays a beautiful love song in the background. She watches as Mikumo turns to Mei, who turns to with a smile on her face, but it's not the same shameless and hyperactive one, this one is filled with genuine love and passion as her eyes are slightly closed. The overprotective mother raises her phone and takes a picture the moment the two of them what a loving kiss, Kokoro doing the same while Seishin is just gawking with his eyes bugged and his jaw slacked. The two hold each other close as they enjoy the violin music.

The dinner ends near the time the shop has to close and Wataru finishes his last song. The two families bid farewell, to which Mikumo slowly let's go of Mei's hand, the young man and his new girlfriend not wanting to leave but knowing they have to. Tomorrow was the first day of school, and they didn't want to be late. As they went to sleep that night, there was only one thing that these two young love birds could think about; the very next time they would hold each other in their arms, and whisper wirelessly the three most important words between them…

"I love you"

Author's Note: Phew... I had a hard time doing this one, I suck at making battle scenarios...! I mean I can do short burst ones alright, as probably evident in the last one, but trying to draw them out purposefully is just painful. Truthfully, I tried to make the battle scene longer but I honesty couldn't however, I did like the fact that Ghost-san and I came up with the idea that the Nomus should be the Kaijin of the Gadget series, since they become more prominent in the MHA Canon later on. I am really thankful for ghost83 for contacting me and helping me not only with a few of my upcoming chapters, but for also deciding to help me create a new series that revolves around our newly coined Re:Riders. But that is for another time.

I am truly thankful you guys have stuck with me and are supporting me through this journey together into what I believe to be one of the best decisions in my fanfiction writing life! Thank you all so so much, and don't forget to Follow, Favorite, and subscribe, and send me a review on how you think these chapters are turning out, and to toss out any ideas you can think of to help me along with these chapters. And remember, I have a poll for a future project called Eiyuu Sentai Koseiger in the wings, and I need to decide my Pink Ranger before the 10th of August.

One Last Thing before I go, Ghost-san and I have already chosen our Re:Rider Heroes, and we've already chosen the Main Villain of Kamen Rider Re:Build, so everything, as it is now, is pretty much set, I just need for him to do his part and we'll be able to post the Prologue asap! We will also be deciding our 15 Pro Heroes who will be descendants of the Showa Riders at a later date, as I have a big event planned for the climax of the entire fanfiction! Anyway I think that is enough out of me for now, I hope you guys enjoyed the Chapter, I will see you in the next one! Catch you on the Flipside! **All Systems... Go!**


	4. Gadget Update

Gadget Update

Hello everyone I am sorry for taking so long to update you all about what is going on but there ate a few things that I need to say to you all

1) I, unfortunately, bit off more thank I could chew when I decided to do Heisei Generations Re:Born. There are just too many characters for me to have to deal with on that story and a whole cubic buttload of things that have come up recently have left men incapable of continuing it. So I am ashamed to admit it, but that story is going to have to be marked as completed./p

2) I have written myself into a corner with Kamen Rider Gadget with a chapter I had been working on, but thanks to ghost83 and me finally watching the last episode of Kamen Rider Zi-O, I have a way to get myself out of it. Only problem is I need to scrap this timeline in order to get it to fit correctly. I won't spoil too much but the Ending of Zi-O will create a Paradox in which one is the canonical ending for Zi-O, and the other creates the Prologue of Kamen Rider Gadget, where Gadget takes the place of Zero-One, and the Reiwa Era is instead the Yuusha Era. Trust me, I loved working on this one, but believe me, with the Zi-O Canon creating the perfect situation for this new Gadget, then I am sure you guys will love this new spin on Gadget. Allow me to introduce to you Kamen Rider Valiant, a Kamen Rider who bonds with a symbiotic, Amorphous Rider Suit (Kind of like my first series, Viral Toxin) in order to stop the Nomus and the League of Villains from tearing down society. I am also going to pair him up with Mei again as it was, spoilers, her great grandmother who created the Valiant Suit as well as its 4 other counterparts, includimg the one paired up with series's villain. Anyway that is enough out of this one.

3) Last, and certainly not least, I am pleased to announce that myself and 4 others are going to be taking part in a text-based Fanfiction called Role the Dice, a DD Fanfiction where we will be playing DD and you guys get to watch as the dice Screw us over! I, Toroka25, will be your Dungeon Master throughout the Campaign, and I will be controlling a personal NPC named Traves Medina, a Tiefling Cleric of Knowledge who serves the Storyteller, a Benevolent Spider God of Knowledge and Trickery. BlackDomus500 will be playing as Damosarian Blackfrost, a Dragonborn Paladin of Devotion who swore himself to the Platinum Dragon, Kur (thus world's version of Bahamut). Gamera68 will be playing as Gamera Fireheart, a Tortle Open-Hand Monk from the Island of Oogway in order to obtain knowledge for the sake of the children he intenda to have.. FeralG3 will be playing the part of Vajra Galizur, an Earth Genasi Stone Sorcerer who seeks vengeance against a Demon Lord of the Abyss for the death of his mother and many Genasi and Dao. And finally, my good friend ghost83 will be playing Ghost of Coldharbor, a Warforged (with some homebrew lore) Arcane Trickster who seeks only knowledge and secrets. I hope you will all enjoy the Prologue once everything has been properly set up. These are the heroes of our story, the Outsiders.

So anyway, that is enough out of me, please forgive me for what must be done but I assure you all that you will not regret what I have to do! Catch ya on the Flipside! **RIDER KIIIIICK! / NAT 20!**


End file.
